There's Nothing Worse Than a Pantsuit
There's Nothing Worse Than a Pantsuit is the 16th episode of Season 1 of Bunheads. It aired on February 11, 2013. Synopsis Ginny's neglection grows while Michelle and Milly fight over the amphitheater. Summary Before her tap class, Sam along with Sal remind Michelle about her meeting with TAFTPOKIRIP or The Assosiation for the preservation of keeping it real in Paradise. This group blocked the opening of a supermarket that was much desired by Michelle, but she is less concerned with this meeting. However Milly is taking a stratigic approach to the meeting, planning a meeting before the actual meeting. In her meeitng, she brings in hackers to dig information on the board members and works with Truly on giving Michelle a pantsuit to make her professional, much to Michelle's dismay. The meeting starts well, until Sam and Sal bring up environmental issues. They bring up losing more trees and loss of more squirrrel. Michelle gets overwhelmed but Milly takes over and gets the project approved During the TAFTPOKIRIP drama, Talia comes to visit and reveals she is engaged to current older boyfirend Rick. Talia is happy to finally retire from the spotlight and end her career in the entertainment industry. However, an old fling of hers has presented her with a part in a touring production of Rock of Ages. This would mean Talia would have to be based in New York and go on tour, which she knows Rick wouldn't be to happy about. Michelle encourages her to go through with it but Talia is uncertain. Roman decides it's time to bring his relationship with Sasha to the public. Sasha isn't to excited with this idea but they slowly try. Then he tries sitting with her and the girls at lunch but it turns akward for everyone. However soon Carl and Dez join the table and Ginny threatens to bring Frankie over, but can't even talk to him. Ginny makes a decision to audition for "Bells are Ringing", Paradise High School's musical production. Ginny never has fallen though with any of her ideas but she is very dedicated this time. Ginny even gets Michelle to help her prepare for the audition. Ginny gets several notes from Michele who eventually shows her how it is done. Ginny manages to audition (with a small push by Frankie) and gets a call back. Main Cast *Sutton Foster as Michelle Simms *Kaitlyn Jenkins as Betina "Boo" Jordan *Julia Goldani Telles as Sasha Torres *Bailey Buntain as Ginny Thompson *Emma Dumont as Melanie Segal *Stacey Oristano as Truly Stone *Liza Weil as Milly Stone *Gregg Henry as Rico *Rose Abdoo as Sam *Angelina McCoy as Talia *Jon Polito as Sal Russano *Jeanine Mason as Cozette *Niko Pepaj as Frankie *Casey J. Adler as Carl Cramer *Antony Del Rio as Jeff Tobey *Dendrie Taylor as Nina *Ron Butler as Eric Sinclair *Paul James Jordan as Dez *Mort Burke as Jayden *Ian Vogt as Joe *Stephanie Bast as Stephie *Garrett Coffey as Roman *Matisse Love as Matisse *RaJahnae Patterson as RaJahnae *Brad Ellis as Brad Absent *Kelly Bishop as Fanny Flowers Performances *A Perfect Relationship - Ginny & Michelle Trivia *This is currently the least watched episode of Bunheads with .97 Million viewers. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes